


Do You Remember

by SparkGoddess



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, F/M, Honeymoon, Kissing, Marriage, Past, Sex, St Lucia, Wedding, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was crazy about you then and now<br/>The craziest thing of all,<br/>Over ten years have gone by<br/>And you’re still mine,<br/>We’re locked in time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!

I groaned, rubbing at my eyes as I looked over at the wall. The volume on the TV in the hotel room was low so I can just hear the voices but barely make out what was being said. I needed to rest but couldn't fall asleep. I looked at the screen and saw a tall man in a suit accepting an Oscar. I didn't pay too much attention after that. I laid back and let the soft sounds lull me to sleep.

There was something pressed against me which was warm and firm. I turned and felt an arm wrap around my waist. I sighed softly, nuzzling something before I realized that I was in the room alone and my eyes snapped open. I looked at the sleeping man and screamed.

"What the hell?" He grumbled then looked over at me, his eyes wide. I gasped, pulling a sheet over myself when I realized that I was naked under it "What are you doing in my room?" I asked, moving towards the edge of the bed and holding the sheet in place as I tried to remember what happened last night.

"I think the question is what you're doing in MY room" He asked, looking a bit concerned when he noticed that I was naked. I noticed he wasn't wearing much either but I didn't really want to think about that right now.

I glared at him "Look, I know who you are and I don't really care. You need to get out of my room right now" I crossed my arms over my body and he shook his head "I don't know what is happening but I came back to my room after an Oscar after party. I passed out and then I woke up next to you. I don't know you"

"I don't know either.. Congrats on your Oscar" I said, trying really hard to figure out what the hell was happening. I ran a hand down my face and heard him take in a breath "What?" I asked, looking at him and seeing him look at my hand. I turned it and my mouth dropped. I was wearing wedding bands, two bands. One with the most beautiful diamond I'd ever seen.

"No.. there's no way this..." I looked at his hand where I saw a matching band "Oh god.. Oh god. We're married" I started to panic as I looked at him. How the hell was this possible. His eyes went comically wide as we both sat there, half naked and married.

I looked at the ring and then at him "This is a dream. It has to be a dream" I said, pinching myself and wincing. "No, it's not a dream" He held my hand, frowning as he did "This is real" He said, sounding very surprised as it all started to sink in.

"So I'm married to Benedict Cumberbatch..." I squeezed his hand before he let go "I need to make a call" He said, getting off the bed and grabbing the phone on the desk before he called the information desk.

"Ladera Resort, Saint Lucia. How Can I Help You?" A perky voice came out from the phone and I watched him pace as he asked questions and then hung up before turning back to me "Well.. this is the Honeymoon Suite and apparently you were a beautiful blushing bride.. according to my mum" He blinked at me not knowing what to say.

"Benedict, I don't know how this happened. How are we here? How are we married?" I moved towards the edge of the bed and reached out to take his hand. I was scared but we were in this together. He smiled softly and took my hand in his "I don't know. We should probably get out of this room" He ran his thumb over my hand which made me relax a little.

I bit my lip "I would love to but I don't really" I looked down at myself then mouthed the word Naked at him before his eyes widened "Oh. Yes. Clothes" He looked around to try to find my clothes then came across a red negligee by the side of the bed. I blushed and I noticed his cheeks do the same.

"I.." I stood up, the sheet over my body. I'd never felt this exposed before. I was still reeling from all this information and now finding out that we'd consummated our marriage. I couldn't make sense of any of this. "Hey" Benedict stood up and walked up to me, giving me a reassuring smile "It'll be okay, Mrs. Cumberbatch" he teased, winking at me and I laughed for the first time since this whole thing began.

We managed to get out of the room and walked out into the resort. I had never seen a place so beautiful before. I enjoyed the views as we walked around. We were both still reeling but once we settled back into the room, he pulled out his laptop and started doing research.

I checked my phone to find contacts that I didn't remember. Some names that I'd were very familiar and messages from Benedict. Sweet, cute, loving messages that went back farther that I would have thought. I peered into my life and it wasn't the same. "These aren't our lives" I said as I scrolled over photos of us, showing Benedict as I sat next to him.

There were photos of us out, with friends, family, at events, at home, kissing, making stupid faces and in love. We were in love. Well, these people were in love "A different reality? This is turning into an episode of Doctor Who" He chuckled and I smacked his arm playfully before laughing. This situation was ridiculous but it was a little easier with Benedict.

We were due to leave St Lucia in 5 days and we took advantage of every day. We couldn't remember their memories but the longer we stayed together, the stronger the pull was. I tried to resist it but it was so hard when he touched me and my body yearned to be near his.

"This might just be me but I need you" Benedict said after we'd reached the room. I turned to him "It's not just you. I need you to touch me" I touched his arm, moaning at the feeling of his skin under my fingertips. He pulled me right against him and I gasped. I could feel my body respond to his and I leaned up on my toes to kiss him.

"Oh god.. Benedict" I moaned as he kissed down my neck as my fingers ran thru his hair. Our clothes had quickly scattered all over the room until our bodies were touching. The hunger I felt for him was something I'd never experienced before.

We made love over and over until we ended laying on our backs on the bed, chests rising and falling "Wow" Benedict said as he ran his fingers down my arm and entwined our fingers together. I moaned softly and looked over at him "You are very good at that" I kissed his shoulder and smiled.

He laughed "You weren't half bad" he teased and I bit his shoulder "Don't be mean to me, Mr. Cumberbatch" I kissed him as he pulled me close "I promise to be nice, Mrs. Cumberbatch" We laughed and I yawned. He'd worn me out yet I felt like the little part that had been missing was back in place.

"Goodnight, Husband" I mumbled as he pulled the covers over us. I felt him kiss my cheek "Goodnight, Wife" he whispered into my ear as his arm wrapped around me and I drifted off to sleep.

We spent the rest of our honeymoon getting to know each other, the real us that we could remember and getting more and more intimate with each other. I learned that I loved kissing Benedict. I could spend hours doing this and never get tired of it.

I learned that he could do voices, was a kid on the inside since he'd sometimes make faces at me which had us both giggling like mad.

We packed our bags the last day as we were due to go home. We didn't know what home was at first but Benedict researched and found it was a flat in London. I'd looked through my phone, logging into my email and opened a new one I'd received from work. I smiled as the person had gone on to say congratulations on the new ball and chain then updating me on the new tasks I had waiting

"Apparently I work for a charity" I said, smiling as I showed Ben my phone "Well that seems rather perfect since that's what you've always wanted, right?" He nuzzled my face and I nodded slightly.

It seemed that this life was the one I'd always dreamed of. I had a wonderful job, lived in London and was married to a great man. I was still convinced this was a dream but when Benedict's lips pressed onto mine, I didn't care.

We eventually made our way out of the room and down to the lobby to check out. The front desk lady quickly did so and we were ushered to our car and we're driven to the airport "I wonder how we met" Benedict said as he held my hand, looking at the rings on my fingers, smiling fondly.

"I bet that it was during some kind of gala" I smiled back at him as I leaned into him "You walking around talking to the who's who and me running around making sure everything ran smoothly" He laughed and kissed my cheek "Go on"

"Maybe something fell on your beautiful suit and I was called over to help" I skimmed my lips over his jawline "I walked over to you not really paying attention until I heard your voice then our eyes locked and then something sparked"

Benedict moved his free hand to my cheek "I like that. I bet that you left quickly and I found you before I left. I asked you if you wanted to get a cup of tea and you blushed" I laughed and kissed his palm

"Yeah, sounds about right" I smiled as the car came to a stop. The driver opened my door, offering his hand and assisting me out of the car. I waited for Ben to come out then looked over at the plane we were due to board "A jet. Well, I see why I married you" I teased and the driver smiled at us.

"Oh I'm sure" He took my hand as he walked us towards the plane "Do you think we'll remember anything when we're back home?" He asked once we were seated on the plane and it began taxiing towards the runway.

"I hope we'll remember something about who we were, are" I ran my fingers thru his hair to comfort him. I was scared about what would happen when we returned to reality. These feelings were growing stronger and stronger every day. I didn't want to lose this, lose him.

"Yes, I'm sure we will" He sighed and relaxed in his seat as I let my fingers dance over his scalp. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep and I sat beside him, watching him sleep as the plane inched closer and closer to home.

Hours passed, we reached the main airport where a car waited for us and we were driven home. We sat in silence as the car turned a corner and our street came in to view. The car stopped in front of a house and I bit the inside of my lip as I opened the door and stepped out of the car. I looked at the front door and a familiar feeling came up. This was home. It felt like I belonged there and I wanted to run inside to explore.

We grabbed our bags, thanked the driver and made our way up the steps. I had a set of keys in my hand. I picked one at random, slid it inside and turned it which unlatched the door. I opened the door and we walked inside. "Home sweet home" I whispered as I put my bags by the door then walked inside.

It felt familiar. The couch, the chairs, the artwork and pictures of us. I walked over to the mantel and saw the framed photos. Us with friends, with family, alone. Kissing, touching, laughing "We look so happy" He said as he stood behind me then wrapped his arms around my waist.

I leaned back into him, sighing softly as a particular photo caught my eye "This... you proposed to me that day" I said, the memory was just out of my reach but I felt the rush of feelings associated with the moment. I took hold of the frame and smiled "Of course you would do it while I was covered in dirt"

Benedict laughed "To catch you off guard. I bet that I had carried that ring around for months waiting for the right moment" I turned in his arms, leaning in and kissing him softly. Maybe being back here would give us the answers we needed.

A few days passed, he was on his vacation so he'd taken it upon himself to make my lunch and cook is dinner every day. I laughed the first day as he had worn an apron as he prepared my food. I of course returned the favor every day by kissing him breathless, making him laugh and showing just how much he meant to me in any way I could.

Life with Benedict had been an interesting one. We were a bit boring really, nothing exciting. Just two married people who cooked together, watched TV and read to the other. Benedict was always better at is as he created voices for the characters.

We shopped like regular people did. He'd made a shopping list for us as we were running low on things. When I got home, we headed out the door towards the grocery store. I couldn't help but notice small stares when we came up or down an aisle but I tried not to think about it as moved to get the items on the list.

"Laundry detergent" Benedict said as I turned up the aisle "We should get the same brand. I love Lavender and it's Eco friendly" I said as I left the cart to him and walked over to find the bottle. I looked from bottle to bottle, not really noticing when the songs changed over the PA when Benedict took my hand then placed the other on my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he slowly started to move to the music. "Dancing with my wife" He smiled as the song played and I felt my cheeks heat up as he looked at me with those eyes. I sighed softly and followed along, not noticing the few people in the store had stopped to look at us.

"Slow dancing in the laundry aisle. Filing that one away" I kissed his lips softly as the music changed and we pulled apart. New memories were replacing any old ones we might have had but I didn't really mind. I didn't care about the people we were here or before. All that matters is who we were now.

Benedict smiled and blushed slight as the people dispersed but had the dreamiest smiles on their faces from our dance "I don't remember our first dance so that one can be it" He grabbed the detergent bottle, put it in the cart and we made our way down the other aisle.

Once we got home and put everything away, I pulled Benedict over to the couch "I know this might sound weird since we don't really.. I mean, I know you.. What I'm trying to say is that I have feelings.. Deep feelings for you" I let out in a rush and looked up at him, finding him beaming at me.

"That's a long way to say I love you" Benedict pulled me closer to him and I melted "Yes, that.. I love you" I said it for the first time, my eyes watering slightly and my heart racing as we leaned in and kissed.

\- - -

My eyes snapped open and I was back in my room, alone. I looked around feeling like something was missing almost instantly. As my eyes moved over the room, they caught the image on the TV "Benedict" I gasped softly as I watched him on the screen, a beautiful smile on his face. I turned up the volume and his voice filled the room.

I closed my eyes and remembered him whispering sweet nothings into my ear, kissing me as he spun me around the room and I laughed like I couldn't remember doing in so long "It was all a dream" I whispered, opening my eyes and looking at the screen just as he turned to the camera, my heart breaking.

That had been almost a month ago today. Life wasn't the same after that morning. I'd gone thru the motions, my life being what I remembered and the dreams didn't stop. I remembered him so vividly that I tried to fight sleep only to end up in my alternate life with a husband that loved me, a life that was complete.

I had resigned myself to what this life was until I heard about a new film that was due to start filming near here. I Googled the name and the first thing that came up was his name. I swallowed hard and researched where the filming was due to take place. I needed to try and see him. These feelings had to stop or I was going to go crazy.

I made arrangements and drove towards the location. I was prepared to wait all day if only to catch a glimpse of him. This needed to end one way or the other. I parked, going towards a fan barricade and standing there, watching as people set things up and the actors slowly starting to come in.

My heart beats faster as I look at him walk by. I feel the butterflies and my ring finger tingles for some reason.

When he turns to the crowd, I gasp softly. His eyes move over the people then stop at me. I can see his eyes widen with surprise.

As he walks to me, small snippets of memories come back to me. His laughter filling the room, the way he looked at me with eyes so full of love that it scared me.

He stopped in front of me and I try to keep from shaking. They're dreams, they must be but when he looks at me they feel real "Hi" he says and the women beside me burst into cheers as I try to focus on my breathing "Hi" I say when I find the words.

"This may sound odd but have we met before? You seem familiar" He says before he starts signing for everyone and they all slowly start to leave until I'm the only one "No but I have the same feeling" I place my hands on the barricade and when he moves his hand, our fingers touch and I can see him in my head again.

"Do you want to have dinner with me?" He says quickly, out of breathe as he looks at me. I nod and watch as he pulls his phone of his pocket "May I have your number?" I start giving it to him then tell him my name "Yes, with an S, not a Z. That always drove you crazy"

I gasped audibly and his eyes moved to mine as I looked at him. How could he know that. "Yes, with an S" I swallowed hard and he gripped his phone as he looked at me "Tonight, 7pm. I'll call you" His eyes went from shocked to happy and something in my chest gave.

"Ok. I'll see you later, Benedict" I said as his eyes slipped closed for a second "I missed that.. the way you say my name" His eyes opened and he smiled before he walked back towards his trailer and I somehow made my way back to my car.

I'd been a wreck all afternoon. I couldn't stop the memories flooding back into my head. His words, his kisses, our life. I knew it wasn't real but nothing had ever felt as real as those dreams did.

He'd called me like he said he would. I gave him my address and got ready as soon as we got off the phone. I couldn't believe I was going to have dinner with him. I was so nervous but excited at the same time. He remembered me. Us. Whatever the dreams were they had affected us both and we both wanted answers.

I sat on the couch, my leg shaking as I waited and looked at the clock on the wall. I jumped when the doorbell rang. I took a breath, slipping on my heels and walking towards the door. "Hi" I said when I opened the door and saw him standing there in a beautiful blue button down and black slacks. I stroked his tie and smiled at him "You always look great in blue" He smiled, moving closer into my space "As do you in red"

I let out a little laugh "I remember how much you liked when I wore it" His smile faded and he just stared "I remember that. I remember you" he touched my hand "I remember the bands on your finger" I touched his, stroking his ring finger "I remember yours. Always cold against my cheek"

I closed my eyes, tears forming behind them. How could we both remember those moments "You always smiled and did the same with yours" he cupped my cheek and I opened my eyes as I looked at him. His eyes were a mixture of happy and sad before we both closed the distance and our lips touched for the first time.

_"Benedict, that tickles" I squirmed as he kissed my cheek. He tangled our fingers together and I beamed at him "Ugh! Why did I marry you?" I leaned in and bit down on his lip as he ran his thumb over my hand "Because you love me. Say it or I'll tickle you" He threatened and I narrowed my eyes in response._

_"If I say it, will you read me a story again? You have to promise to do the voices" I nuzzled his face and he groaned "Fine, I'll do it" I kissed him softly._

"I love you" I said once we'd pulled away, the memory so fresh in my mind. I panted softly as I looked at him "You win" He said, smiling and closing the door before stepping back into my space and kissing me madly.

**Author's Note:**

> Title & Lyric from Jack Johnson's "Do You Remember"


End file.
